A Plan, A Date, and A Promise
by angelcreature13
Summary: Liana Woods fled her Midwestern home to go into hiding in Sydney, Australia. Determined to make her mother proud, she devised a plan to overthrow the realm. She had no idea that it would take years to be set in motion, or that she would find love in the process. One-shot. :D I think I have an obsession with the Novoa family.


_My dear Liana, listen to me. You must go into hiding for a while. The Witches' Council are after you, and will do anything they can to take your powers away. They are afraid of the great power you possess, and they know you are stronger than them. Soon, you will not only be the leader of our coven, but the ruler of the Magic Realm._

These were the last things her mother said to her before Liana Woods fled her midwestern home to venture to Australia at the tender age of 18. She had to travel afoot, as any use of her magic may be a way for the Council to track her. As soon as she reached the nearest airport, she hurridly took the first plane available to Florida, and then another straight to Sydney, Australia. The original plan was to travel to Great Britain, but seeing as that is where Agamemnon is from, it wasn't the best idea. Plus, Australia isn't a place where many witches and wizards live.

Or so she thought.

After landing in Sydney, she followed her mother's instructions and found her family friend that she will be staying with. Young Liana was a little scared, as she had never had been away from her coven before, but she knew it was necessary. She knew that soon she will be reunited with them.

After settling down and unpacking her things, she began to devise a plan. A plan to overthrow the Witches' Council _once and for all_ , and take over the Magic Realm. Little did she know, this plan wouldn't go into action until 3 years later.

* * *

Liana was now 21. The past few years felt like forever. She made no progress with her plan, and her limited use of magic didn't help the situation. Her family friend had passed away from a mysterious illness, and Liana had to find a job in order to keep the house she was living in. She found it necessary to cast a spell and give herself an outfit that made her look presentable for the job. She still limited her use of magic, as the Council could pick it up at any time. She looked in the mirror, not really pleased at how her life had turned out, but was determined to turn it around sooner or later. She then stepped out the house, and caught a taxi to take her to the job interview.

A hour later she timidly stood in front of the huge glass building with only two words written on it.

 _ **Novoa Industries**_.

After taking a deep breath, she began walking inside, while talking to herself for comfort.

 _This is it Liana. You'll be fine. If anything goes wrong, you can just cast a spell. You're a witch, remember? But only in an emergency._

The truth was, Liana knew just as much about business and finance as she did about making a gourmet meal: _very little_. The reason she applied for this job was because of the high salary, hoping a little extra money in her pocket might help her. The problem was, Liana couldn't even think about her interview at that moment, as she was frustrated, no, scratch that, she was _furious_ and _annoyed_. She hadn't seen her coven in three years, and for what? A plan that may or may not work? It would have to take a miracle for her plan to get moving again.

Almost like a prayer being answered, she bumped into a man who was holding a stack of papers. Her instincts got the best of her and she casted a spell to prevent it from falling.

Imagine her surprise to see that the man also casted a spell to keep the papers from falling. Her green magic and his blue magic collided for a few seconds, and disappeared after they both let go, dropping the papers to the ground. They bent down to pick up the papers. Afterwards, they caught a glimpse of each other, and stood up at the same time to get a better look of who was in front of them.

Needless to say, the man thought the witch was extremely beautiful, and seemed to love the fact she was also from the Magic Realm. Her light pink lipstick and innocent smile made his heart thud quite rapidly, which wasn't something he was used to.

Liana's thoughts were very similar to his. She believed this man was incredibly handsome, with dark brown, slick-back hair, and a dazzling smile that made her heart melt like ice cream on a hot summer day. His expensive blue tailored suit made him even more attractive. Everything about him was astonishing, down to the little facial hair he had, which was perfectly groomed. Even better, he is a _wizard_.

"You're from the realm." they said in unison, which made both of their cheeks tint a light pink. They then looked around before turning their gazes back to each other, relieved that they were the only two in the hallway.

"In all my years living in Australia, I haven't met one person from the realm, besides my family." he admitted to her.

She nervously giggled. "I've been here a few years, and I could say the same. I'm Liana." she said, extending her hand.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful American woman. Jake Novoa, and the pleasure is all mine." He bent down and kissed her hand, which made her blush further to a shade of red.

"Are you here for the interview?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, congrats; you've got the job."

She was relieved as well as confused. "Weren't there other applicants for the job?"

He checked his records, and then casted a spell on the papers. "Not anymore." he announced with a smirk.

 _This man sure had a gift for making my heart race._ she thought to herself.

"Come into my office, I'll show you where you will be working and what you'll be doing." Obediently, she followed him, in somewhat of a daze. She realized that she could use an accomplice in her plan, if she could get him on her side.

Stepping into his office, she saw it was huge, with many plaques on the walls and a very organized desk. She sat in the chair that was parallel to the one behind his desk.

"So, you will be the secretary, picking up calls and transferring them to different extensions." He saw her blank expression and chuckled lightly to himself. "It may seem a little difficult, but I'm sure you'll get it in no time." He took this time to flash another smile her way, which in turn made her cheeks turn red for the second time that day.

"I'll try my best; I haven't done a lot without _magic_." she confessed, smiling at him. She couldn't help it; he had a certain aura about him, and it made her insides warm and tingly.

"If you need any assistance, just ask; we're all friendly here." He then bent down to whisper, in case anyone was listening. "However, I use magic now and again, so if you _do_ use it, make sure no one's watching." He gave her a wink, which set off thousands of butterflies in her stomach. She again smiled at him and got out of the chair.

However, before she got the chance to leave his office, he stopped her.

"Liana?" She turned hesistantly, cracking a small smile, her eyes filled with wonder.

"I get off work early today, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to accompany me for lunch, as I don't have many friends."

Hearing this made the wheels in the witch's head turn. Lunch with this mysterious yet handsome wizard may be a good idea. She already knew she harbored feelings toward him, and he to her, so going to lunch would him would be just fine. She then started pondering about what this could lead to. If she by some miracle ended up _marrying_ this man and starting a _family_ with him, they could become powerful enough to overthrow the realm, and everything she worked for would be worth it! She would not only have a realm to rule, but a great husband and children by her side!

She could finally come out of the shadows, and show the world who is really superior: **Witches.**

Liana deviously smiled to herself, and replied. "I would love to."

He responded with a wide grin. "Perfect."

Looks like her plan was finally being set in motion.

* * *

 **Ok, so I had to post this, because it's been nagging me since yesterday. I came up with this idea while sitting in my hair salon under the hair dryer xD I know, a little weird, but hey. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
